The Proton Regeneration Complication
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Amy tries to distract Sheldon when he fails to convince Wil Wheaton to decline the offer to become the next Professor Proton.


Sheldon stormed into the apartment, the slamming door startling his fiancée.

"I take it your talk with Wil didn't go well?"

"How dare he take this opportunity away from me? Even after I pointed out he's not a scientist, he refused to decline the offer. There was just no reasoning with him."

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I know how much the idea of being the new Professor Proton meant to you." Amy patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Sheldon paced in front of her, muttering to himself about the injustice, before finally stopping in front of her, arms crossed over his chest. "It's not fair. When I was a child, Professor Proton graced my television screen every afternoon at 4 o'clock. I studied Arthur's mannerisms and know the program format. Wil probably never even watched the original show. He's going to make a fool of himself. Oh, the humanity!"

Amy sighed. No matter what she said, it would just fuel his fire even further. Now that they had been living together for a little over a year, she had become accustomed to his idiosyncrasies and the tactics that soothed him. He wasn't just upset; he was angry and filled with despair. Hot cocoa wasn't going to do it this time. Luckily, she was prepared.

She headed for the kitchen island and heated some water in the kettle. As she waited, she watched him warily. He finally sat down, but she could tell he wasn't done stewing over the ordeal.

The kettle whistled, and she prepared the beverages then lightly touched his arm. "I made you hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks."

He blinked in confusion, as if seeing her for the first time that day. "Where is it?" He asked, noting her empty hands.

"I was afraid I'd spook you and didn't want to spill it and scald you."

"You're so thoughtful, unlike a certain former Star Trek: The Next Generation actor who is back on my mortal enemies list."

"Isn't the mortal enemies list taking it a bit far?"

"No. He robbed me of my one chance to become my childhood hero."

Amy retrieved the two mugs filled with piping hot cider and set them on the coffee table, taking a seat next to her distraught fiancé. "So I can assume that you no longer want Wil to officiate our wedding?" She asked, before blowing daintily on her beverage.

"Not only will he not officiate, he won't even be invited," he huffed. "I know you were looking forward to having a celebrity marry us. Perhaps William Shatner is available."

Though Sheldon had told her he would leave all the wedding planning to her, he had dropped some not-so-subtle hints about his preferences. She gladly agreed to have Wil officiate because she honestly didn't care who performed the ceremony, as long as she could finally marry the man of her dreams.

"Sure. We can contact William Shatner."

"Or maybe Stephen Hawking."

Amy nodded absently in agreement. As she sipped her cider, Sheldon opened his laptop and turned on the volume to watch the audition video they had recorded earlier that week. He had been confident the studio would choose him to play the part of Professor Proton and was completely baffled by the situation. How could they pass up the chance to cast the most brilliant scientist of this generation for an... actor?

"Look at me, Amy." He turned the screen to face her. "I'm perfect for the role."

"You would have made a great Professor Proton," she agreed.

Sheldon twisted his body toward the dining room table where his lab coat hung over his chair, the bowtie lying in his place setting. "It's not fair," he reiterated.

Amy placed her hands on his tense shoulders and ran them gently down his arms then back up again. As she began kneading his muscles, he shrugged away from her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to help you relax."

"I don't want to relax. I want to be Professor Proton."

She dropped her hands and sighed then picked up her mug and resumed drinking. Sheldon followed suit, and they finished their beverages in silence. After placing the empty mugs in the sink, Amy collected the lab coat and bowtie and headed for the bedroom without a word.

"Where are you going with those?" He called after her.

"I'm hiding them out of view."

He poked his head in the doorway. "Why?"

"It bothers me to see you so upset. I thought it might help to remove this reminder," she gestured with her head toward the garments in her hand.

"You can hide them all you want, but you're forgetting I have an eidetic memory."

She hung the coat in the closet and set the bowtie on the dresser. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"There's nothing you or anyone can do to quell my rage."

She squeezed his hands and kissed his cheek. "If you think of anything, let me know. I'm going to get ready for bed."

She quickly disrobed, threw on her nightgown, then slipped into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later to find Sheldon staring wistfully at his reflection in the full-length mirror on the closet door wearing nothing but his briefs and the lab coat.

"What's going on?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I was about to change into my pajamas then decided I wanted to wear this one last time."

"Who says you can't wear it again? You are a scientist." Her eyes traveled the length of his body. "A sexy scientist," she winked.

"I do look great in it," he agreed, "but I've never worn one in the physics lab. People might start talking, thinking I've gone insane."

She slipped between him and the mirror. The tight space caused her breasts to brush up against his chest. "You could always wear it around here and teach me a thing or two," she purred.

"Professor Proton is a show that teaches remedial science to children. You're a brilliant scientist, so I doubt there is much I could teach you..."

"I didn't mean that," she interrupted.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe this will give you a clue." She stretched up and nibbled on his earlobe before moving to his neck, where her lips placed a trail of kisses then finally met his.

He tried resisting, but her body was too tempting. She prodded his lips with her tongue, and he granted her access. As their tongues glided along each other, she ground her hips into him, and soon she began moaning into his mouth. Without losing contact, he shuffled them out of the tight space toward the bed where they continued kissing. His hands found her breasts and massaged them through the thin fabric, while she ran hers up his biceps then wove the fingers of one hand into his hair while the other snaked down to his briefs and gently stroked him over the garment.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to need verbal consent."

"Yes, don't stop."

She continued her ministrations with a smirk. When his legs could no longer support him, he backed them up to the mattress and fell backwards, bringing Amy down on top of him. She stared into his eyes that were full of lust, matching the look in her own. He caught her lips in his again and without breaking contact turned them onto their sides. Amy pushed the lab coat opening aside to get her hands on her prize once again.

"Mmm..." Sheldon mumbled against her lips. "I'll take it off."

"The briefs can come off, but the coat stays on," she growled.

"But it will get in the way while I'm moving over you."

"I guess I'll just have to be on top."

Amy slid his briefs off and folded them neatly, just as he liked it. Sheldon flipped onto his back and opened the coat so she had a perfect view of his bare chest and erection.

"Now you."

Amy stripped off her nightgown, folding it carefully with the briefs. She settled in next to her fiancé, kissing the side of his neck. Her lips traveled down his collarbone, to his chest where she lingered before moving lower and lower.

He inhaled sharply when the tip of her tongue swept across the tip of his member. "I thought I was supposed to be teaching you a thing or two."

She lifted her head and smiled coyly. "The night is still young." Before he could get another word out, she had lowered her head again.

"Oh, dear Lord!" He groaned when her mouth widened, and she took him in. His hands clawed at the blanket with each bob of her head.

When she sensed he was getting close, she sat back on her heels watching his contorted face.

"Why did you stop?" He panted.

"I was just preparing you for what's to come." She leaned over him, her breasts dangerously close to his face. He heard his nightstand drawer open followed by the ripping of plastic. She quickly rolled the latex shield over him and straddled his thighs.

"Get ready, Professor Cooper," she warned as she poised herself over his shaft.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't pleasured you."

"Oh, but you have. Pleasuring you gives me a great deal of pleasure." To prove her point, she reached for his hand and placed it over her wet folds. She allowed his fingers to tease her nub and slip inside. A part of her wanted him to continue until she lost control, but the other was eager for the main event. She moved his hand to her breast and slowly lowered herself over him inch by inch.

She rocked over him slowly. His fingers released her mound and were replaced by his moist tongue. His other hand squeezing her bottom. He flicked her nipple each time her body came toward him, and soon she quickened the pace.

As he felt her tense up, he took her nipple into his mouth and suckled her until she screamed his name. That was enough to send him over the edge. He released himself as she pulsated around him and flopped onto his chest breathing heavily.

"Wow," he panted.

She lifted her eyes to his, seeing the wonder and love in them. When she caught her breath, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You enjoyed yourself, Professor Cooper?"

"Very much. That was intense. You should be on top more often."

"Maybe, or maybe it's the lab coat," she suggested, running her fingers along the fabric. "Seeing you in this really got my motor running."

"We'll need to experiment."

"Tomorrow night we'll try again in another position. And maybe one day I'll wear it. Would you like that, Professor Cooper?" She purred.

"Why wait for tomorrow? Where's your scientific curiosity?"

She squealed as he flipped her onto her back and pinned her down, placing kisses all over her nude body.


End file.
